An optical fiber communication system is known as a system that achieves a high-speed information communication. The optical fiber communication system connects a transmission station to a reception station using an optical fiber. The transmission capacity of the optical fiber communication system is large. However, in the optical fiber communication system, for example, transmission delay of about 1.5 times electromagnetic waves propagating in a free space occurs.
In the following non-patent Literature, there is a problem of transmission delay caused by an optical fiber communication system. For example, in security transaction, an ultra high-speed transaction is important. Therefore, in the optical fiber communication, transmission delay is a big problem. For example, when a transaction instruction is transmitted from Japan to a stock exchange or the like of Singapore, Europe, or US, relatively large transmission delay occurs due to a long transmission distance. For this reason, for example, when Japanese companies perform transaction in foreign security markets, the Japanese companies are at a great disadvantage than local companies.